


You Slap My Back...

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Backs are injured, Spikers are strong, Takeda has a bad day, There's some swearing..., but it's like twice in the entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: The thing that people (including volleyball players) don’t understand...They’re a lot stronger than they would seem.The welts prove it.Here are 10 incidents that prove that back slaps are now banned from the Team.





	You Slap My Back...

 

* * *

**Kageyama and Hinata**

Hinata was never happier than when he scored the winning point in games, practice or not. He landed from a particularly satisfying spike, scoring the winning point and ran over to Kageyama.

“WE DID IT!”

“Calm down, idiot.” Kageyama sighed.

“But we won!” Hinata cheered. “Aren’t you happy?”

“I guess…”

So Hinata did what his Senpais did when they were happy. He slapped Kageyama on the back.

And the sound…

Everyone looked at them and Kageyama was wincing.

“Kage… yama?”

“Ow.” He whispered.

“Let me see.” Suga ran over and lifted Kageyama’s shirt. “Oh… my… god.”

And there, in all its glory, was a handprint. Red and welting right in the center of Kageyama’s back.

“Sorry…” Hinata mumbled and ran off to cry.

“Hinata!” Some of the second years went after him.

He was a lot more gentle after that.

**Daichi and Suga**

They were second years when Daichi realized Suga was not as… kind as he seemed.

“Hey, Suga.” He ran over. “Did we get any good applications this year? You were there when the third years were going through them right?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Most notable is that we got a libero. A really good one from a powerhouse middle school!”

“That’s great!” Daichi slapped him on the back.

Suga winced. “I know... “ he ground out, “right?” Suga hit him back.

_ Shit… that hurt! _

At the end of the day, they were changing for practice. That's when they found out.

“Who spiked your backs?” One of the third years laughed.

“What?” They turned and looked at each other over their shoulders. “OH MY!” They pointed at their matching handprints welting on their backs.

This would be a problem.

**Asahi and Noya**

“NISHIOYA I’M SO SORRY!” Asahi was crying.

“It’s fine, Asahi.” Noya laughed. “It's a battle scar!”

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO HAVE BATTLE SCARS!” Asahi cried harder.

Suga, Daichi, and the other first years all backed away from the scene.

“Hey…” Noya walked up to Asahi. “What’s up?”

“I just don’t want to hurt you. You’re so…”

“Please don’t.” Noya whined.

“You’re so small! And I just… you are… I can’t-”

So Noya slapped Asahi on the back as hard as he could.

“OW!”

“There you go.” He chirped. “Feel better, Asahi.” And he left the gym.

“Asahi?” Daichi walked over.

“Ooooowwwwwwwww.” He curled up on himself.

“Are you okay?” Suga knelt down.

“Muscle…”

“What?” Daichi got down besides Suga.

“Pure muscle.” Asahi whispered. “Noya’s pure muscle.”

**Tanaka and Noya**

“Hey Noya!” Tanaka ran the libero down a few days later.

“What?”

“I saw the welt on Asahi.”

“Yeah?”

“And on you.”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna have bro welts?”

“Seriously?” Noya laughed.

“Yeah.”

“Cool. On three.”

“One. Two. Three.”

A giant smak echoed in the street.

Followed by wheezing.

And two of the players not being able to play for a week as a result. 

**Bokuto and Kuroo and Tsukishima**

And then… there was Bokuto and Kuroo.

The… special friends, as Kenma and Akaashi would put it.

They started to slap each other as a competition. Whenever they were in the same building, it was  _ slap. Slap! SLAP!! _ Until one of them fell over from it.

And when Karasuno was invited to the training camp, well… new meat always welcome, right?

 

So when the two invited Tsukishima to join them, they eyed each other, smiled and slapped each shoulder blade at the same time.

The sound could only be described as deafening.

 

The only thing worse, was the retaliation.

Tsukishima just smiled, and returned the favor, causing bruising, welting, and Bokuto would swear he had a permanent indent of Tsukishima’s hand in the bone of his shoulder.

They left him alone after that.

**Aone and Hinata**

Aone didn’t have many friends in this world. Maybe it was his size. Maybe it was his silence. Maybe it was his lack of eyebrows. But that's besides the point and it didn’t bother him  _ all _ that much.

But what few friends he did have, and he could count them on one (maybe two depending on how you define ‘friend’) hand, he did not want to lose and became extremely invested in.

His friendship with Hinata was one of those friendships that he became  _ extra _ extremely invested in. That much was obvious, seeing as he was watching a game in a tournament his team was not playing in, cheering on Hinata.

Needless to explain, Karasuno won.

And Aone went to talk to Hinata, to congratulate him. And the rest of them too! But mostly Hinata.

“You did good.” He nodded at the small first year, before giving him a (he believed) customary and (he assumed gentle) pat (read:spike) to the back. 

Hinata froze.

“Hinata?”

His eyes welled up with tears and he doubled over.

“Shit.” Sugawara sighed. “DAICHI! It happened again!”

“Who?”

“Hinata.”

“Hinata?” Aone touched his head.

“‘M’okay.” He whined.

“What did I do?”

“Hit hard.”

“Oh.” Then Aone realized he made Hinata cry.

And would probably lose his friendship.

“Let me get you some ice cream.”

“K...kay.”

“And an ice pack?”

Hinata nodded.

“And some aspirin?”

“Thank you.”

“Are we still friends?”

“Yeah.”

_ cool. _

**Ukai and Takeda**

The icing on all this cake, was not between students, however. Oh no. That would be too easy.

The real wonder, was when it happened to an adult.

No one really knew what happened.

They were all chilling at the corner store, Takeda had offered to buy meat buns, to help ease the burden on Ukai’s wallet by actually making money off the meat buns for once.

“Thanks.” Ukai smiled and slapped Takeda on the back.

Not only was the slapping sound incredible, but the sound of Takeda’s head hitting the side of the wooden building was not bad either.

That’s right! Ukai’s back slap had managed to knock Takeda’s balance off and sent him tumbling head first into the wall of the shop.

Now, on its own, the students (being good people regardless of this tale’s impression of them) would have rushed to Takeda’s assistance, offering ice and painkillers and chairs and food and water.

But, alas, they did not.

Because Takeda’s head had managed to find the one rotting section of the wall that was set to be fixed the next day, causing him to be shoulder deep in Ukai’s corner store.

That was the day the ‘No Back Slap’ rule was put into place.

* * *

 


End file.
